


How Can They?

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: fic_promptly challenge week nov-dec 2015 [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath, Gen, Introspection, One Shot, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the fic_promptly prompt, <i>The Avengers, Clint, how can anyone trust me?</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	How Can They?

**Author's Note:**

> For the fic_promptly prompt, _The Avengers, Clint, how can anyone trust me?_.

He sits on his high perch, watching as the other Avengers help clean up crew after clean up crews comes into the city to try and fix the damages left behind by the invasion. An invasion that he had helped start rather indirectly, but it still leaves questions in his mind.

He’s been ordered to go into hiding, to give up his bow for the time being, and lay low in a SHIELD safe house until things blow over. Stark invited him to stay at the Tower for as long as he needed, so he had gone there instead of the safe house. But he knows the true reason he thinks. They need to know that he can be trusted again and he doesn’t blame them for the caution.

After all how would they know if Loki is no longer controlling his every move?

How can they trust him when he’s not even sure that he can trust himself? The other Avengers, as the team was calling themselves, appeared to trust him since he started helping them, but how long would that trust in him hold?

How could anyone trust him, when no one knew who was pulling his strings now?

After a moment, he hears the quiet footsteps coming towards his watching spot and sucks in a quiet breathe as she silently sits down next to him and watches the people down below them. After a moment she takes his hand in hers and squeezes it lightly.

Of course. There is at least one person around who knows what it’s like. Who understands in part what he went through under Loki’s hand.


End file.
